The Final Prophecy
by friendly neighborhood creeper
Summary: The Great War between the Dark Forest and StarClan is over, and the Dark Forest in control. They've changed everything; buried Moonpool, changed the Gathering, and now medicine cats are forced to believe in the power of the Dark Forest; They've reduced the Clans to nearly nothing. But somewhere in this darkness, StarClan offers one beam of hope as it rasps the last, final prophecy.
1. Chosen

Weary, cracked paws pounded on wilted grass. It crackled and bended at the touch.

The cat's ragged, dirty blue-gray fur rippled under tense muscles as she bounded across the grassy meadow.

"Bluestar!" a cat's voice called, and soon other voices chimed in.

"She's here!"

Bluestar stopped as entered the sea of cats. They were surrounded by the seeing pool. It was drying up heavily, and soon it would be nothing more than a puddle waiting to be evaportated.

"Yes," she rasped. She cleared her throat. "At last, all of StarClan is meeting."

She coughed. "Cats of StarClan," she began. "As you should all know, StarClan has lost the Great War with the Dark Forest."

The cats did not seem surprised, but they were certainly angry. Misery and rage clouded their eyes. Their pelts, once glossy, were dull and bleeding.

"Bluestar, this isn't right!" screeched a cat from the crowd. He lashed his tail. "StarClan should've won, and we would've- if only-"

" _Oakheart,_ " Bluestar meowed sharply. "What's done is done. There is nothing we can do. It is no cat's fault."

"Oh, is it now?" Oakheart hissed, his eyes gleaming with hate and cold, cold fury. "The Dark Forest is destryibg our Clans. The peace we worked so hard to build is crumbling. We should attack!"

Yowls of agreement rose from the crowd; Bluestar raised her tail for silence, but it only escalated louder and louder as more cats changed their approval.

"Stop!" yowled Bluestar. "This is not what we should do!"

"But why?" snarled Oakheart.

"They banished us from our home!" one called.

"They wounded us!" another said, pelt bristling.

"They've _destroyed_ the Gathering, Moonpool, and everything StarClan-related!" hissed another.

More and more cats joined in, thirsty for bloodshed, eyes gleaming with hatred. Bluestar curled her tail in frustration and struggled too, wondering if she should give in-

The pool of water between them started to swirl and churn, making soft gurgling noises.

One by one, StarClan cats stopped, watching wide-eyed as the pool reflected back a cluster of Clan cats.

A chill settled on StarClan. They knew as soon as they saw it, it was time.

"You see it now, why don't you?" rasped a voice from far back. It was Yellowfang. She pushed her way to the front door o address her Clan. "You blind idiots. We should've known from the beginning it was time. But we were too distracted by revenge and evil- just as the Dark Forest wanted," she added meaningfully.

"Yellowfang is right." a beautiful she-cat rose. "Even I know it."

Everything was calm for just one moment- the calm before the storm.

Surely enough, the storm came crashing down on them. Cats shrieked as black dust enveloped them, thinking it was an attack from the Place of No Stars-

But in the dark dust, there came a booming voice:

 _"Thunder will strike,_

 _Winds will blow,_

 _Shadows of horrors_

 _River's bank to overflow._

 _Each take part in the storm that will cleanse us all._

 _Seek forth under the earth_

 _find the moonfilled waters and drink_

 _and guidance will guide you."_

Instantly, the voice vanished, and so did the dust. All the cat's pelts were coated with black soot.

But all of them wore the same expressions, an expression not worn since the Great War; it was hope.

A bush nearby shivered then went still, and there was pawpads thumping on the dirt, but the Clan took no notice.

Somewhere down in ThunderClan, a cat woke up, gasping.

Just as if she'd had a _terrible_ dream.

 **Hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Deciding

**Woooooaaahhhh! Thanks for all the RRs! So, so appreciated! Thank you all!**

 **Anywayz, here's da nexttt chappy! This story is kind of like The New Prophecy when they travel, just BTW.**

A lithe cat with a light brown tabby coat with darker-brown stripes trotted out from the forest, a vole dangling from her jaws. Her crystal-blue eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

"Petalfall!" a golden-brown tom padded up to her, his eyes widening as he looked at her prey. "Wow- that's one plump vole! Great catch."

Petalfall's tail curled with obvious delight. "Thanks, Thornclaw," she meowed. "I didn't expect to get this kind of prey."

Together, they padded over to the fresh-kill pile, where Petalfall dropped her vole off. She was about to select a juicy-looking mouse when a yowl came from Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"And that'll be Firestar," Thornclaw grumbled, getting up. "I wonder what it is now."

He gave Petalfall a meaningful look before padding away to Highledge.

Petalfall got up and followed him, finding a spot fairly close to the Highledge. She settled down, her tail tucked in front of her paws. Anxiety clawed at her stomach.Firestar had been calling a lot of Clan meetings ever since the Great War. What dreadful news might he deliver now?

Brightheart walked over and sat on Petalfall's side, her tail twitching anxiously. Cloudtail soon joined her, muttering under his breath; Petalfall could only guess what he was meowing.

"Stop that," Brightheart told him, eyes stern despite the amusement in her voice. "If Firestar calls a meeting, it must be important."

Cloudtail snorted. "Seems like important things are always happening."

"You're right," Petalfall interrupted sharply, feeling somewhat annoyed by the warrior's attitude. "I was only a 5-moon kit when it happened, and even I remember it." She was referring to the Great War.

For a moment, Cloudtail's eyes turned grim with memories before he regained his normal composure. He just muttered "Whatever", and turned around.

 _Tomcats!_ Petalfall thought, exasperated.

Firestar raised her tail authoritatively, waiting for silence. Soon the noise died down.

"Thank you," he meowed. "I have a bit of news to share with you- it's Leafpool. She's had a vision from the Dark Forest."

Muttering broke out as the young brown medicine cat leapt to join her father. Her eyes were bubbling with nervous energy.

"Yes, Firestar," she meowed. "I have. The Dark Forest has warned me of a terrible storm. There was wind, thunder. I saw these huge shadows of monsters, and the river was flooding!"

Petalfall could barely hear her over the pounding of her own heart. For some reason, the warning from the Place of No Stars sounded a lot like the storm she heard StarClan talking about on her dream...

Her blood chilled as Leafpool continued. "Not only that, they told me to be wary of rebellions and traitors."

Traitor? Petalfall shivered- it sounded as if Leafpool was directing that to _her._ Surely just because she'd dreamt of a mysterious meeting with StarClan didnt mean she was a traitor!

Was she?

 _Seek forth under the earth,_ the eerie voice of the prophecy whispered. _Find the moonfilled waters and drink._

Could it be possible they were talking about the dirt-covered Moonpool? Was StarClan telling her specifically to go there, find a way to dig through that and... drink from it?

"-to be cautious," finished Firestar, jolting Petalfall from her deep thoughts. He jumped off of Highledge.

Dazed, Petalfall got up, her tail brushing the dusty soil. _Maybe I should go,_ she thought. _Maybe if I do this, StarClan will tell me how to defeat the Dark Forest!_ Petalfall narrowed her eyes. She despised the Dark Forest more than anything, so having a chance to destroy them, drive them away was a great honor.

 _But why me_ Petalfall wondered. _I'm just a warrior. Why not Firestar or Brambleclaw or some cat more experienced?_

She looked up and the blank, blue sky, wondering if answers would simply drop down.

Tonight, she decided. Tonight she would sneak out and dig through the soil and drink from the Moonpool. Or at least, what remained of the Moonpool.

 _Please, StarClan,_ she prayed. _I really hope you know what you're doing._

With that, she turned away and padded back to the prey pile, wondering if that fat mouse was still there.

 **That's it!**

 **Hope you like that!**

 **Please review if you liked it!**

 **See you in The next chapter!**


End file.
